Paying The Price of Love
by Writer formally known as Prujo
Summary: After Cole has a fight with Phoebe he and Prue share a night together. How far will Prue go to keep her sister from being hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Piper + Leo Melinda (live in Dan's old house) Melinda is 4.

Phoebe is dating Cole (live in Manor)

Prue is with no one. (live in Manor)

Paying The Price Of Love

Prue Halliwell sat alone in her bed looking through old photo albums. She tried to block out the yelling that was going on between her youngest sister and boyfriend.

"Why can't you just spend a little more time with me?" Phoebe yelled at Cole.

"I spend as much time with you as I can Phoebe!" Cole yelled back, "I need to hide from bounty hunters."

"I can protect you from bounty hunters Cole." Phoebe shot back.

"That 's just it Phoebe! You could get yourself killed…I can't be around you when they go after me." Cole yelled. "I could get you…your sisters, or your niece hurt or even worse killed!"

Phoebe groaned. "Look Cole…I think we need to take a break…I just…I need some alone time."

"Fine with me." Cole said, thinking Phoebe would change her mind.

"I'm going out." Phoebe grabbed her coat and left the manor.

"Bye." Cole shimmered out.

Prue grabbed a box of old photos and headed down stairs. She was not too worried about her sister, they went through this many times before…They would break up and the next day make up. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch with her photos. She took a handful out. Most pictures where of old boyfriends.

She looked at a picture of herself and Roger, "Let's burn this one…" She said to no one. She threw it down on the coffee table, deciding that would become the 'burn pile' "Burn…burn…Keep…burn…keep…keep…burn…" She stopped at a picture of her 18-year-old self and Andy. She was dressed in a red silk dress and he was in a white tux. It was from their Senior Prom. She sighed heavily she missed Andy so much.

She took another drink of her wine. She set the rest of the pictures on the coffee table. She had enough of this trip down memory lane crap. She flipped on the T.V. "Great…" She said out loud. "Now I can't stop thinking about Andy." She wished she had a boyfriend. Piper had a loving husband, and not to mention a beautiful daughter. And Phoebe would again have a boyfriend by the next day. And this left her alone.

Alone. Prue really hated that word. That word crossed her mind every day. Seeing Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole together only reminded her she was alone.

"Phoebe." A male's voice said from behind her.

"Phoebe is gone Cole." Prue said not even looking behind her.

"Oh…" Cole said sadly, "I'm guessing you heard us?"

"It was kind of hard not to." Prue admitted. "Don't worry Cole…You'll be back together by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Yeah…Mind if I watch T.V. with you?" Cole asked.

"Sure. Want some wine?" Prue sat up from her lying down position.

"Looking at old pictures?" Cole asked sitting next to her.

Prue nodded, "They are mostly of old boyfriends."

Cole picked up the picture Prue was looking at only minutes before. "You going to Prom in this picture?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah…But we never actually made it there."

"Really?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

Prue could not help but smile. "We went to a hotel instead…We were the first Prom King and Queen that was not there to be crowned."

"You went to a hotel?" Cole asked, "You are the last person I would suspect to do something like that."

Prue rolled her eyes, "I'm not as sweet and innocent as you think."

"When I was assigned to kill you guys I never read anything un innocent about you." Cole smirked.

"Well there are tons of things not even my sisters know…Things that no one really knows…Except that guy in the picture." Prue suddenly felt sad again.

"Like what?" Cole asked challenging her.

"Sorry that is between Andy and me." Prue said.

Cole looked back to the box of photos. "So all of these are old boyfriends?"

Prue nodded, "Yep…To bad none of them stuck." She mumbled that last part.

"So why did you and these guys break up?" Cole asked.

Prue took a picture of Roger, "He hit on Phoebe…" She grabbed a different picture. "He broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him…This one cheated on me…This one would not listen to no…Asshole...Asshole...Yet another asshole" She took a picture of Andy, "And this one died."

"I'm sorry…" Cole said. He really did not know what to say.

Prue shrugged, "It probably would not have worked out anyways…He was to fund of the whole witch thing."

"He knew you where a witch?" Cole asked.

Prue nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'm doomed to walk the earth alone forever..."

"Prue..." Cole began to say.

"Hey...It's okay Cole...Some people...Some people aren't meant to find love...I'm just one of them..." She sighed. "Besides dating a mortal is dangerous...They are at risk getting hurt..."

Cole took the sides of her face softly, "Prue look at me…Guys would have to be crazy not to want you…You are a beautiful, smart, funny person. Personally I feel none of those guys in those pictures disserve you." He paused. "And you will find love."

Prue looked up at him while he still had her face. She closed her eyes lightly she knew what was coming next. Cole's lips met hers and they kissed. They pulled apart, both surprised they had just done what they had done.

But they again leaned into each other and kissed again, this time with more passion. Prue's hands where around his neck, while his hands slipped up her shirt…He shimmered to her bedroom…

He laid her on top of her bed as their kisses intensified. She put her hands to is waist and they stopped kissing briefly as she took off his shirt. His mouth moved to her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them off her, along with her panties. She took off her pants and his boxers as he struggled to take off her shirt. He pulled it over her head. "Owe!" Prue yelped when her accidentally pulled her hair.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay." Their kisses became passionate once again, one becoming more intense then the other. Her hands caressed his back as he ran his fingers through her hair...

**TBC? Please send me feedback...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paying The Price Of Love Part 2**

Prue rolled off Cole, resting her head on the pillow next to his. They both were slightly out of breath and took a few minutes to regain composure. Prue wiped off a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

They laid there silently, both unaware what to say to each other. "So…Do you always to that with your power?" Cole finally asked.

Prue laughed nervously. "Yeah…It increases plea-" She paused, "Well you know."

"Yeah I do." Cole couldn't help but smile. He paused. "What was this? I mean was it a one time thing or is this something that can las-"

Prue cut him off. "It was a one time thing…It had to be…You are dating my sister." She blurted out. "I mean you want to get back together with her don't you?" She asked silently hoping he said no.

Cole nodded, it was obvious to him Prue wanted nothing to do with him, "Right…Phoebe."

"Um…You better go to her." Prue said.

"One thing…" Cole said,

"Yes Cole?" Prue asked.

"Where are my boxers?" Cole asked.

"Well…": Prue looked around. "There they are." She said pointing to the ceiling fan.

"How did they get up there?" Cole asked.

Prue glanced at her open window, "Probably the same way my bra got stuck to the tree."

Cole looked out the window. The tree stood a few feet away from the window and he could see the tiger striped bra stuck between branches.

Prue used her power to get her bra out of the tree and Cole's boxers off of the fan. "Uh…here." She handed him the boxes.

"Thanks." He put them on without exposing himself to Prue. He continued to get dressed as Prue watched. "Well…I guess I'm going to find Phoebe…"

"Yeah…This never happened…" Prue mumbled, sitting up, making sure the blankets covered her.

"It never happened." Cole repeated. "Bye." He said almost sadly.

Prue nodded, "Bye." Cole shimmered out of the room. "Damn it!" She cursed. Her head crashed down on the pillow. "Why did I say it was a mistake?"

"Morning." Prue said to Phoebe and Cole, who where in the kitchen.

"Morning Prue." Phoebe said.

"You guys back together?" Prue asked, avoiding eye contact with Cole.

"Yep." Cole answered. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful.

"That's good." Prue lied. "You know what I'm still really tired I'm going to lay back down."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

She quickly drifted off to sleep while visions of him filled her head.

_She felt him hug her from behind. He kissed her neck seductively. "I love you…" His soft breath whispered into her ear._

She turned around and kissed him. "I love you to…Show me how much you love me…" She said.

"Thought you'd never ask…" He smiled as he striped her. And she began to take off his clothes. He laid her down and starred at her for a moment. "Tell me you want me Prue…" He whispered.

"I want you Cole…" 

Prue sat right up in bed and gasped. Beads of sweat poured down her forehead. She put her head back on the pillow and breathed in and out slowly. Never in her life had she had a dream so intense…So real. She stood up. "Okay Prue time for a shower…A cold shower." She wanted to tell Cole how she felt, but know she could not. She could not hurt her baby sister.

One month later…

She felt her stomach twist as she jumped up from her bed and ran to the bathroom, she knelt down and vomited. When she was done she splashed her face with water. What was wrong with her? The past three days she woke up the same way. She bit her bottom lip; she had just realized something…She was late. She rummaged through the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test…She sighed as she read the directions. "Please don't let me be pregnant…"

_His lips met hers and the kissed passionately. "I love you…" He whispered._

"I know…" She smiled teasingly. But then kissed him back, "I love you to…"

He touched her cheeks gently, "You are so beautiful."

"So are you." She kissed him again and he kissed her back…They made love for hours.

When they where done he watched her sleep. Never in his life had he loved someone more…

Cole's eyes blinked open. His mind immediately going to his dream. It really was the best dream he had ever had. It felt so real…He looked over to Phoebe, and realized Phoebe was not the woman in his dream…It was Prue.

He got up. He had to take a shower…Looking at the closed bathroom door he knocked.

"In a minute!" Prue told whoever was at the door. She looked at the clock that was in the bathroom. She had to wait three more minutes.

A few minutes later Cole knocked on the door again.

"I SAID IN A MINUTE!" Prue yelled. She looked at the clock and pulled out the pregnancy test and not even looking at it she hid it in a towel and quickly threw all evidence away. She walked out of the bathroom, and started to walk to her room.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah…" Prue said as she went into her room, shutting the door. She unfolded the towel and looked and at the pregnancy test. "Shit." She cursed as she looked down at it.

TBC...? Please send feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paying The Price Of Love Part 3**

"Oh shit…Shit…Shit…" Prue cursed repeatedly under her breath. What was she going to do? She was pregnant. She wasn't only pregnant, but she was pregnant with Cole's child…She was pregnant with her sister's boyfriend's child. "Shit." She threw the pregnancy test in the garbage and sat on her bed, her head rested in her hands. She closed her eyes…Maybe it was wrong…Home pregnancy test can be wrong…The test had to be wrong.

She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to call the doctor. She pulled out the phone book and dialed the doctor offices number. "Hi this is Prue Halliwell…I would like to make an appointment for a…" She quickly looked around; to make sure no one was listening. "Pregnancy test." She nodded, "10:15 is fine. Thank you. Bye."

"Prue? Hello? Prue? Anyone home?" Piper Halliwell Wyatt waved a hand in front of Prue.

"Huh?" Prue snapped out of her train of thought. "Agh…"She groaned once she saw the mess she made. Instead of pouring the orange juice in her glass she poured it all over the counter. She grabbed towel. "Hey Pipe. How long hove you two been here?" She smiled down at Melinda, "How's my favorite niece this morning?" Prue lifted up Melinda and twirled her around.

"Good. And I'm your only niece." Melinda giggled.

"Aren't you a smart one?" Prue laughed and put Melinda down. "So what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded, "Of course I am…I'm just a little distracted…I've been swamped at work."

"Oh." Piper said, buying into her story. She sat down. "So you are not dating anyone right now right?"

"Why?" Prue asked. She looked at Piper's face. "Piper I know that look. You are not setting me up with anyone. You know I hate blind dates."

"But you know him. Dan is coming back to town." Piper said.

Prue could not help but laugh. "Dan? You want me to go out with Dan?"

"What's wrong with Dan?" Piper asked.

"Okay first of all I am not a shallow person, but his hair was so gross…Second of all his personality sucks, third of all I would have to be pretty desperate to date him. In fact every girl who dates him has to be-" Prue stopped there, she had almost forgotten Piper had dated him. She smiled, "I'll be quite now."

"Was Dan really that bad?" Piper asked.

"I always caught him checking me out." Prue said. "He always dropped things when I was wearing a skirt, a dress, or a low cut shirt."

"Ewe. Are you serious?" Piper asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Prue shrugged, "I don't know. I was not sure if I was just being paranoid…"

"Do you work today?" Piper asked.

"Nope. But I have a doctor's appointment." Prue told her.

"Why? Are you sick?" Piper asked concerned.

Prue shook her head. 'I wish…' she thought. "No just a check up." She lied.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Piper asked. "You have been acting kind of funny lately."

"Everything has been fine. I think I have just been a little lonely." Prue told he truth this time. She wanted to tell Piper she might be pregnant with Cole's child, but she could not.

Piper leaned over and gave her a hug, "If you ever need to talk I'm here for you Prue."

Prue smiled. "I know."

10:15 rolled around quickly. Prue was now waiting in the doctor's office waiting for her pregnancy test results.

A man walked into the office. "Hello Miss Halliwell." He smiled at her and sat in his chair. "I am pleased to tell you, you are in fact pregnant."

Prue nodded. She wanted to cry. "Um, I'm a month along, right?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Would you like to make your next appointment now or later?"

"Um now I guess…"

A demon walked quickly down a corridor. He stopped when he reached two large doors, which were guarded by two large guards. "I need to talk to the Source." He simply said.

The guard on the left snarled, "Why would the Source want to talk to you?"

The demon taped his foot impatiently. "I have information that he would very much like to here."

The two guards looked at each other. "Fine." The one the right said. The doors open and the demon entered.

"Master." He knelt down in front of the clocked man.

The Source recognized the demon. "What do you want Kotar?"

"I'm here to bring you excellent news…" Kotar said.

"Oh? And what is that?" The Source asked, not really interested.

"The Prophesy has finally begun to be put in place." Kotar simply said.

"The eldest Charmed One is pregnant?" The Source asked, knowing exactly what prophesy Kotar was talking about.

"Yes. It gets better" Kotar smiled. "The Prophesy is even better then we expected…She's not pregnant with a mortal's child…She is pregnant with the traitors…"

The Source smiled. "This is excellent news in deed. The Prophesy is more powerful then I would have ever imagined…"

Prue walked into the manor. "I'm home!"

"Hey Prue." Phoebe said as Prue walked into the kitchen. Piper was putting cookies in the oven. Phoebe was sitting next to Cole, and Melinda was coloring.

"There is something I need to tell you guys…I'm…" Before Prue could finish a demon shimmered in. Melinda screamed. Prue lifted her arm, expecting the demon to fly across the room. Instead ice shot from her hand and hit the demon, turning him into an impressive ice sculpture. Prue's mouth dropped open. "Oh My God…"

Piper, Phoebe, and Cole looked at Prue in shock. "You got a new power."

Prue looked at the ice demon, her arm still up in the air. She looked at hand. She could feel a different power coming though. A fireball flew out of her hand, hitting and melting the demon. A puddle of water formed under her feet. She looked over to her sisters and the father of her baby, "That was cool."

"You have new powers…" Phoebe said.

"No…No I don't." Prue said.

"Did you not just see the ice and fire coming from you hands?" Piper asked.

"They are not my powers." Prue insisted. "They are my baby's…"

TBC...? Please send feedback!


End file.
